


Night at the festival

by EmperorChris



Series: ShuYuka Week 2020 [1]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Day 1- Festival/Vacation, F/M, ShuYuka Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmperorChris/pseuds/EmperorChris
Summary: Makoto and Yukari spend time at the summer festival(Written for ShuYuka Week 2020 Day 1 - Festival/Vacation)
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Takeba Yukari, Persona 3 Protagonist/Takeba Yukari, Takeba Yukari/Yuuki Makoto
Series: ShuYuka Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838875
Kudos: 11





	Night at the festival

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I'm pretty new to writing fanfics and that English isn't my first language

**_8/16_ **

**_Naganaki Shrine_ **

Makoto makes his way to the shrine with a confused look, _“ I don’t get why she wanted to meet up there and not walk together instead.”,_ he thought to himself. When he arrives at the shrine, his eyes widen as he sees Yukari, who was wearing a beautiful yukata.

“Tada!”, she says with a cheerful voice, “H-how do I look?”, she asks with a blush.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them. _“Oh no! Did I do something wrong?”_ , she panics until she sees Makoto’s expression.

“Aww, are you blushing?”, she says as she giggles, “I didn’t expect to look this good.”

She looks at her surroundings, “So, where do you wanna go first?”

“I’ll let you decide”, Makoto tells her with a shrug.

They started walking around the festival and looked around, when Yukari suddenly stopped and looked back, “Oh! That yukata is so cute!”, she says in awe. “I didn’t know they made ones like that. Guess I should have looked harder…”, Makoto shakes his head at her thoughts. “You already look amazing and your yukata looks cute too.”, he says bluntly.

Yukari feels her face heating up as she gives him an incredulous look. _“D-did he seriously just say that?… wait a minute, ‘TOO’?! Was he checking me out?”,_ she screams internally. “Is something wrong?”, Makoto asks innocently as he tilts his head in confusion. Yukari didn’t know if this was real or not, her ~~crush~~ friend said she looks amazing without referring to her yukata just like that. “G-geez, how can you say things like that without a second thought?!”, she says in embarrassment.

“Max Courage?”, he says with a shrug. She gave him a look that had “seriously?” all over it.

“I really don’t get you sometimes”, she says with a sigh, “but I suppose, I’ll take that as a compliment.” Despite her embarrassment, she was also happy about his compliment.

She suddenly notices a delicious smell in the air, “Mmm, smells sooo good!”. She notices a that they were standing near a Takoyaki booth. “I haven’t had dinner yet so I guess I’ll get some Takoyaki”, she looks at Makoto, “I don’t think I will be able to finish it on my own though. Wanna share it with me?”, Makoto nods in response.

She walks to the booth and makes her order. When her order was finished, the vendor commented, “I gave you an extra one. Good luck with your boyfriend!”. To Makoto’s surprise, Yukari was neither embarrassed nor flustered by that remark, but she seemed excited instead. _“Makoto as my boyfriend huh?”,_ Yukari puts that thought into consideration. She looks at him with a smirk, “Did ya hear that? She called you my boyfriend.”, she says with a giggle, causing Makoto to slightly blush in response.

Once they finished their meal, they started walking again and arrived at a booth that sold masks.

“Hey look! That dog mask kinda looks like Koro-chan doesn’t it?”, Yukari remarks.

“Well, the shrine _is_ his home, right?”, he replies.

“Yeah, I guess… but then again, the shop and shrine aren’t really related, so the similarity might just be a coincidence”, Yukari thought out loud.

“Or maybe Koromaru is just a celebrity around these parts.”, Makoto joked, getting a snicker out of Yukari.

“It’s getting late, we should probably head back soon.”, Makoto says as he looks at his wristwatch.

“It’s so late already? Well I guess we should get going.”, Yukari responds with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

They made their way to the exit when they noticed that a booth’s attendant tried to get their attention. “Hey you two! Would you like to play Lucky Draw? All you do is pick a ball! It’s easy AND everyone’s a winner!”, the attendant said in a ~~shady businessman~~ charismatic voice.

“A game, huh?”, Yukari looks at Makoto, “You wanna give it try? He said everyone’s a winner. I’ll watch.”

Makoto nods in response and walks towards the booth’s box. He equipped himself with a Persona of the Lovers Arcana to increase his luck and picked a ball from the bottom.

“Oooh… Let’s see what you’ve—“, the attendants act cracked for a second, “Tch! You actually won? How is that pos—“, he muttered before putting his act up again,” I mean, congratulions! Here’s your price, a Jack Frost Doll”.

“Wow, Makoto-kun! I thought winning in these kinds of games is impossible, but you actually won something!”, Yukari says as she congratulates him.

“I suppose you managed to make me feel lucky today”, Makoto says blankly, causing Yukari to giggle and roll her eyes at him.

“Anyway, what are you gonna do with that doll now?”, she asks as she looks at his price.

“I… don’t really know, if you want to, you can have it.”, Makoto replies while looking at her.

“R-really?”, she felt a blush creeping onto her face, ”A-are you sure?”. He nods and hands her the doll, which she gladly accepts. “Th-thanks, I’ll make sure to take good care of it!”

**_8/16_ **

**_Iwatodai Dorm_ **

**_-2 nd Floor_ **

****

“I guess this is where we part ways huh?”, Yukari says in a reluctant tone. She didn’t want this day to end. “Thanks for spending time with me today, I had a lot of fun today.”, she tells him with a smile.

“Yeah, I had a lot of fun too. We should hang out more often Yukari.”, Makoto says as he returns the smile. Yukari’s face turns slightly red at his idea, “I would like that Makoto-kun. Just tell me when you wanna hang out, okay?”. Makoto nods before letting out a yawn.

“I’m going to bed now. Good night Yukari, I’ll look forward to spending more time with you.”, he say as he makes his way to his room.

“Y-yeah me too! Good night Makoto-kun!”, she says before hurrying up the stairs, hoping nobody would see her face, that was as red as a tomato.

**_8/16_ **

**_Iwatodai Dorm_ **

**_-Yukari’s Room_ **

****

Yukari went into her room with a completely flushed face. She changed into her pajamas and laid down on her bed. _“Spending more time with Makoto, huh?”,_ she thinks to herself, making herself feel even more giddy than she already was. She looks at her desk and sees the Jack Frost Doll that Makoto gave her. Yukari gets up and picks up the doll, before lying down again and hugging the doll as tightly as possible while thinking about the fun time she had with her ~~friend~~ crush as she slowly drifts to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a fun fact:   
> This story was originally 2k+ words long😅 As a matter of fact, I had originally planned something completely different.  
> In the end I decided to take the second half of the end result for day one, since it was more lighthearted and was more directly related to the prompt. The first half will be my story for day 4 so I hope you guys will look forward to it.


End file.
